Ways to Confess
by judaiteito
Summary: A series of stories where there will be different ways a person can confess their love to their significant other. With different pairings from different animes. 1st: Hirayogi. 2nd: Mikototsu. 3rd: Yamahibi
1. Chapter 1: HiraYogi

Title: Ways to Confess: Flower Confession

By: judaiteito

Pairing/s: HiratoxYogi (Hirayogi), hints of GarekixNai (Garenai)

Author's Notes:

Judai: Hi, minna! This is the first installment of the series 'Ways to Confess'. In this series, there will be different ways a person will confess their love to another. In every chapter, there will be different pairings from different animes.

Tsuna: So, if you have any pairing request, just add it on your review. Or maybe, you can just message Judai-chan.

Judai: so, without further ado…. Let me show you the first installment of Ways to Confess: Flower Confession.

Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own Karneval especially its characters.

Warning: Shounen-ai…. OOC And that's all…. I guess?

Judai and Tsuna: Enjoy the story!

Ways to Confess: Flower Confession

It was a bright sunny day, the weather was so nice that almost all of the students of Circus Academy doesn't want to go to school and just kept on sleeping. Well, too bad for them having to come to school on such a nice day.

Anyway, we should focus on the main protagonist of this story. A blonde haired, violet eyed male teen was walking towards his locker to get his things for his first class, which was one of his hated subject: History*.

The blonde teen, named Yogi, opened his locker and was about to pick up his things, when he saw a single thorn less rose on his locker. He picked up the flower and smelled it.

'_Ah….. Smells nice…..'_ Yogi thought as he smiled. He picked up his things, closed his locker and walked towards his first class, all the while twirling the rose.

First Period: History

Yogi walked towards his seat which was surrounded by his friends: a black haired, blue eyed male named Gareki, a white haired red eyed boy named Nai, and a platinum blonde haired violet eyed girl named Tsukumo.

'_I wonder why they're surrounding my seat….'_Yogi thought.

As he arrived, he saw a single jonquil flower placed on his table. Shocked and confused, he picked it up and smelled it.

"Heh….. It seems you have a secret admirer, Yogi." Gareki said as he pointed at the red rose on Yogi's other hand. The blonde teen blushed.

"N-no! I don't! Besides, it's kind of impossible for me to have a secret admirer."

"Yeah….. Since you only have fangirls." Gareki stated as he looked at the crowd of girls, who were giggling and looking at Yogi from the classroom door.

"Tsukumo, what is a secret admirer?" Nai asked cutely. Gareki, Yogi and Tsukumo flinched.

'_Must not taint Nai-kun's innocence.'_ Tsukumo thought.

'_Tch. So innocent and naïve.'_ Gareki thought.

'_Nai-chan, kawaii….'_ Yogi thought.

All the while, Nai was looking at them, expecting an answer.

"Umm…. Nai-kun, it's nothing. Don't think about it too much. Anyway, Yogi, I just remembered a lesson from my biology class, about flower language. It says that a thorn less rose means 'love at first sight' and a jonquil flower means 'love me'. " Tsukumo said.

"E-eh? W-why would someone send me these kinds of flowers?" Yogi asked while blushing. Before anyone can answer, the bell rang and their teacher came in. everyone immediately walked back to their seats. While listening to the lesson, Yogi kept on fingering the petals of the flowers he received.

Unbeknownst to anyone, a man was hiding just outside the classroom, watching the blonde secretly while smiling.

After their first class, the blonde haired teen walked towards the lockers together with his Gareki, Nai and Tsukumo. Their lockers were just right next to each other. Yogi opened his locker and saw two flowers of different kinds. One was a dwarf sunflower and the other one was a red tulip.

"Uhh…. Tsukumo-chan, what does a dwarf sunflower and a red tulip mean?" Yogi asked while showing the said flowers.

"A dwarf sunflower means 'admiration or gratitude' while a red tulip means 'a declaration of love'." Tsukumo answered. Yogi blushed while Gareki whistled.

"The person giving you these flowers must be a stalker, huh?"

"Ga-Gareki-kun! Please don't say something like that!" Yogi said, terrified of the thought that his secret admirer (he finally admitted it!) was actually a stalker.

"Don't worry, Yogi! I'm sure that person must have been in love with Yogi so much that it decided to admire you from afar!" Nai said. Gareki, Yogi and Tsukumo looked at the white haired boy, surprised.

"Nai-kun, how did you come up with that?" Tsukumo asked.

"Uhh…. Since you didn't answer me before, I texted Eva nee-san about love and secret admirers, and also I told her about the flowers Yogi kept on receiving. Am I…. wrong?" Nai asked, getting teary eyed.

"N-no! Nai-chan! You're not wrong! You're right! Right, Tsukumo-chan? Gareki-kun?" Yogi said, frantically.

"Y-yeah…" Gareki and Tsukumo answered.

'_Eva…. You witch…. Tainting Nai's innocence….'_ Gareki thought.

'_I should have answered Nai earlier…. I'm sure Eva's explanation is much bolder than mine….'_Tsukumo thought.

'_Nai-chan's ….. Innocence…. Tainted by Eva nee-san….'_ Yogi thought. In the background it seems that they could hear Eva laughing at their predicament.

Nai just blinked and smiled.

2ndPeriod: Chemistry (Laboratory)

As Yogi sat on his usual seat during their laboratory class in chemistry, he saw two yellow colored flowers on his table. On each of the flowers was a note attached on its stem. He picked up one of the yellow colored flowers, unfastened the note and read it, but not aloud mind you.

_Coreopsis: always cheerful_

_Your cheerfulness is like a sun that brightens my day._

_Every smile on your face gives me the feeling of warmth and it makes me smile with such blissfulness._

_Please remain cheerful for it one of your attributes that makes you, you and makes you admirable._

You blushed and picked up the flower with a note attached to it. He unfastened the note and read it.

_Buttercups: childishness_

_Even though people called you childish and were making fun of you because of it,_

_I think your childishness is one of the qualities that make you able to communicate well with people,_

_Adult and children alike._

_That's why,_

_If we were able to have a child,_

_That is if you accept me as your one and only love,_

_I bet you'll be a wonderful mother._

Yogi blushed, his face a bit too red, upon reading the note with the child part. The bell suddenly rang and their teacher's aide came in. he quickly hid the flowers and notes and immediately took out his notebook.

Unnoticed by Yogi, the teacher's aide, a man with dark violet colored hair and eyes, noticed him hiding the flowers and notes. Smirking, the teacher's aide went back on writing the lesson on the white board.

At the Male's Locker Room….

It was almost time for their next period, which was P.E., and Yogi was on the male's locker room in order to change into his P.E. uniform. He opened his locker and was surprised as he saw a white colored flower placed on top his P.E. uniform. He picked it up and admired it.

Gareki, whose locker was beside Yogi and was grumbling about 'why his locker was beside Yogi' and 'it should be beside Nai because that guy's too innocent and clumsy', raised an eyebrow as he saw the white flower on Yogi's hand. He shrugged and smirked.

"It seems you're falling in love to your 'stalker' even without knowing who it is."

"This person is not a stalker, Gareki-kun. They're too sweet to be a stalker…."

"Oh? So you're not denying that you've fallen in love with this person?"

Yogi blushed and stuttered. Gareki smirked smugly and continued changing. The blonde teen sighed and he, too, started changing.

3rdPeriod: P.E….

While they were stretching, Yogi talked to his friends: Gareki, Nai and Tsukumo, about the flowers and notes that he received during his chemistry class.

"You know, we should report this person to the police for sexual harassment." Gareki commented. Tsukumo and Yogi sweat dropped.

"Gareki-kun, you're over reacting…." Tsukumo said.

"What's sexual harassment?" Nai asked. The other three froze.

"It's nothing, Nai. Don't think about it." Gareki said.

After P.E. class…

After changing his clothes, Yogi met up with his friends to walk towards the cafeteria for lunch, all the while showing them the white colored flower he got on his gym locker.

"It's an arbutus flower. In flower language, it means 'you're the only one I love'. " Tsukumo said. Yogi blushed.

"Yogi, your 'stalker' is creepy." Gareki commented.

"I think it's sweet." Nai said with a sweet smile on his face. The three couldn't help but agree with him especially seeing the sweet smile on his face.

At the Cafeteria…. Lunch Time!

The four of them were on their usual table on the cafeteria, eating their lunch, when suddenly, the lights turned off and music was played right after.

"E-eh? What's going on?"

"Gareki, its dark!"

"O-oi! Nai!"

"Nai-kun? Gareki-kun? Yogi?"

Suddenly, a spotlight was lighted at Yogi then, another at the door across the room. Then, a man with dark violet colored hair and eyes entered while singing the first verse of the song.

"_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles__  
__Same old tired, lonely place__  
__Walls of insincerity__  
__Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face__  
__All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you~_

This time, the dark violet haired man started walking towards Yogi, never breaking his eye contact.

"_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"__  
__Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me__  
__The playful conversation starts__  
__Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy__  
__All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you__  
__Oh Yogi I was so enchanted to meet you too~_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__I was enchanted to meet you too_

Now, the dark violet haired man was standing in front of the blushing and gapping Yogi. Tsukumo was giggling then smiled at them. Gareki, who has a video camera on his hand, was filming all of it from the start with a smirk while Nai was smiling at Yogi.

"_Please don't be in love with someone else__  
__Please don't have somebody waiting on you__  
__Please don't be in love with someone else__  
__Please don't have somebody waiting on you~_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__This night is flawless, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone__  
__Yogi I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew__  
__I was enchanted to meet you too~_

_I was never in love with someone else__  
__I never had somebody waiting on me__  
__'Cause you were all of my dreams come true__  
__And I just wish you knew__  
__Yogi I was so in love with you~**_

When the song was finished, the dark violet haired man snapped his fingers. The lights came on and everyone, except for the dark violet haired man, gasped as they saw the cafeteria filled with red roses.

"E-eh? Hi-Hirato….. senpai?" Yogi said, astonished. The dark violet haired man, Hirato, smirked.

"Do you know, the cafeteria is filled with 365 roses all in all. Which means…." Hirato started.

"'I always think about you everyday'." Tsukumo continued. HIrato then, produced a red plastic rose on his hand and held it towards Yogi.

"E-eh?"

"Plus one plastic red rose means: 'I'll always love you till the last rose petal withers'."

"But the red plastic rose's petals will never wither…." Nai commented. Hirato smirked while Yogi's face was bright red and he was currently on the verge of fainting.

Hirato kneeled in front of Yogi.

"Yogi, I love you. Would you accept this man kneeling before you to be the only love of your life?"

"The four-eyes look like he's proposing to Yogi." Gareki murmured at Tsukumo. Everyone went silent as they waited for Yogi's reply.

"I…I….. Y-yes." Yogi said, blushing. Hirato stood up and kissed Yogi on the lips. Everyone wolf whistled and clapped while the kissed blonde teen was stunned.

"Tsukumo, thanks for the hard work."

"It's nothing, Hirato-senpai."

"EH?! Tsukumo was conspiring with Hirato-senpai?!" Nai, Gareki and Yogi (who was function again) exclaimed.

"Hirato-senpai just asked me to tell Yogi all the meaning of the flowers in order for his plan to work." Tsukumo said. Gareki, who was still holding his video camera, just shrugged.

"Well, I don't care anymore." Gareki said and went beside Nai. Together, they filmed Yogi, who was whining and hitting Hirato, while the dark violet haired man was just chuckling.

The End!

Omake!:

"Ummmm…. Yogi, Gareki, Tsukumo, Hirato-senpai… Eva nee-san told me what sexual harassment is." Nai said, eating his lunch while texting.

Gareki, Tsukumo and Yogi, who was sitting on Hirato's lap, froze in the middle of eating their lunch and looked at Nai.

"That will teach you a lesson that next time Nai asked something, you should answer it." Hirato said as he continued on eating.

The End!

Author's Notes:

Judai: And that was the first installment of Ways to Confess. Hope you like the story!

*Yeah… I kinda don't like history so I made Yogi hate history… hehe

**The song Hirato sang was 'Enchanted' by Owl City, the song that inspired me to write this story.

Tsuna: Once again, you can also request a pairing (even from different anime) for Judai-chan to write.

Next installment: Mikototsu

Tsuna: Read and Review minna!

Judai: Have a good day/night!

Judai and Tsuna: Ja ne!

-+Incarnation of Death+-


	2. Chapter 2: Mikototsu

**Title: Ways to Confess: Confess Your Feelings with a Cake**

**Author: judaiteito**

**Characters: Mikoto Suoh, Tatara Totsuka, Misaki Yata, Saruhiko Fushimi, Anna Kushina, Izumo Kusanagi, Rikio Kamamoto, Reisi Munakata, Seri Awashima, Kuroh Yatogami, Yashiro Isana, Neko**

**Pairing: Mikototsu (MikotoxTotsuka)**

**Anime: K/ K Project**

**Author's Notes: **

**Judai: Hi! Welcome to the second installment of the Ways to Confess Series! **

**Tsuna: This story will be dedicated to our previous readers and to the new ones. Also, to our friends in facebook: Eton-san and Nikki-san. **

**Judai: Hope you guys will enjoy this!**

Disclaimer: I certainly, absolutely do not own the anime K/ K Project or any of its characters.

**Warning/s: hmmm…. Like my previous stories, this is shounen-ai and took place in an AU….. and will have OOCs….. I guess?**

Judai and Tsuna: Without further ado, let us present to you: Confess Your Feelings with a Cake! Enjoy! 

**~0~**

It was a typical school day today. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the leaves and sakura petals were dancing with the wind…

…. And students were running to school, late.

Yup! Typical school day.

But, for a certain someone, this day will become a memorable one.

**~0~**

**First Period: Math**

Our main character, a male teenager with light brown hair and honey colored eyes named Tatara Totsuka, was busy solving a math problem when a girl with long silver hair and ruby colored eyes entered their classroom. She was holding a plastic plate with a slice of strawberry shortcake with red colored icing and a strawberry on top. Beside the cake was a plastic fork with a note attached to it. She walked towards Totsuka's desk.

"Eh? Anna-chan, what are you doing here?" Totsuka asked. The girl, Anna Kushina, placed the plate on the desk.

"A delivery for you." Anna said with a smile. Totsuka looked at the plate and noticed the note attached to the fork. He picked it up and untangled the note. He, then, read it out loud.

Note:

"_You are as sweet as this strawberry shortcake._

_Seeing your cute, blushing face with the same color as the red icing in your cake_

_Gives me the satisfaction as you read this note."_

Totsuka blushed and noticed that everyone was laughing, giggling or making 'awws' sound.

"Mind telling me who sent this cake, Anna-chan?" Totsuka asked. Anna smiled and shook her head.

"It's a secret. Don't worry, there's more to come."

And with that, Anna walked away. Totsuka blinked and shrugged. He picked up the fork and started eating the cake while smiling.

**~0~**

**2****nd**** Period: History**

Once again, a slice of cake was delivered to Totsuka but this time, it's a mocha cake and was delivered by the Student Council Vice President Seri Awashima.

"Awashima-san?" Totsuka said and tilted his head.

"It's Ser nee-chan, Totsuka-kun."* Seri said all the while placing the plate on the light brown haired teen's table. The same as the first one, a note was attached on the plastic fork. Her other hand was hidden behind her.

Totsuka unattached the note and read it out loud.

Note:

"_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue,_

_A bouquet of roses_

_And a slice of cake_

_From me to you."_

After reading the note, Totsuka looked up and saw Seri holding out a bouquet of roses. Totsuka blushed cutely.

"Seri nee-chan, who sent these flowers and cake?" Totsuka asked. All the while, Seri was trying to control herself not to glomp Totsuka because of his cuteness.**

"Sorry, can't tell who. Just enjoy the cake, ok?" Seri said and ruffled the honey eyed teen's hair. After that, she walked away and the class resumed, with the teacher permitting Totsuka to eat the cake.

The light brown haired teen ate the cake while smiling and fingering the petals of the roses…

….. Not noticing a certain someone smiling secretly at him.

**~0~**

**3****rd**** Period: P.E.**

Today, it seems the class was having a baseball game. The pitcher, Misaki Yata, was preparing himself to pitch the ball to the batter, who was (unfortunately for Yata) Mikoto Suoh. (Their P.E. class was a mixed in with the lower years.)

'_Yosh! Let's do this!'_ Yata thought and threw the ball. Mikoto swung his bat and the ball went flying somewhere far away, all the while the red haired started to run.

'_The game would immediately end with Suoh-kun's team winning if this keep up…..' _ the P.E. teacher thought while sweatdropping.

While the game was proceeding, Totsuka was seated on the bench watching the game since he was outed earlier.

"I wonder who sent those flowers and cakes….." Totsuka thought, out loud. He suddenly felt someone sitting beside him and turned to see Mikoto looking at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Mikoto-san, what are you doing here?"

"The teacher told me to stay out of the game for a while."

Totsuka sweatdrop, already knowing why the teacher did that. The two remain seated in silence.

"That person must've been in love with you." The red haired teen said. Totsuka looked at him.

"Eh?"

"I said, the person who gave you the cakes, flowers and notes must've really been in love with you. "

"Oh….." Totsuka blushed and looked back at the field. Mikoto smiled which went unnoticed by the honey eyed teen.

**~0~**

**Lunch!**

Totsuka was seated on a lunch table, waiting for his step-brother, a silver haired teen named Yashiro Isana Weismann ***, for he had the honey eyed teen's bento. While scanning the crowd of students in the cafeteria, he spotted his said step brother together with his two best friends, Neko and Kuroh Yatogami ****, and another trio, Misaki Yata, Saruhiko Fushimi and Rikio Kamamoto (who was holding a guitar).

When the six of them finally arrived at Totsuka's table, Yata handed the light brown haired teen a plastic plate with a slice of vanilla cake on it. But this time, it doesn't have a note. Totsuka tilted his head, wondering why there was no note this time.

Yata nudged Fushimi with his elbow and the blue haired teen cleared his throat. After a few seconds, he blushed lightly and cleared his throat again. He opened his mouth and started to sing, with Kamamoto playing his guitar.

"_It's your hair and your eyes today_

_That just simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver but in a good way~_

_All the times I have sat and stared_

_As you thoughtfully thumbs through your hair_

_And you purses your lips,_

_Bats your eyes as you play,_

_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say~_

_Coz I love you with all that I am _

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Coz you're all that I see_

_And you're all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again~" *****_

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and stared at Fushimi. It was silent, then, the whole student body clapped and wolf-whistled. Totsuka laughed.

"Saru-kun's voice was great!"

Fushimi blushed and looked away. Yata grinned and nudged Fushimi.

"That was great!" Yata commented. Fushimi smiled at him.

"Thanks."

Shiro placed a beautifully wrapped bento on the table.

"Enjoy your lunch, Totsuka nii-san~! After all, the person who sent the cakes was the one who cooked your lunch with Kuro's help. Right, Neko~?"

"Yup!" the pink haired girl answered and the two of them laughed. Kuro shook his head and smiled fondly at the two of them.

All the while, Totsuka blushed and was flattered. He ate the prepared lunch with a smile on his face, eager to know who this person is.

**~0~**

**4****th**** Period: English Literature**

Once again, like all the previous classes, the teacher, in the midst of discussion, was interrupted by the opening of the class door. A blonde haired teen, Izumo Kusanagi, and a blue haired glasses wearing teen, Reisi Munakata, entered and walked at the center-front of the classroom. Munakata stepped forward until he reached Totsuka's table while holding a whole chocolate cake with words written on it with red icing. He placed it on the table and Totsuka read the words out loud.

"Totsuka Tatara, I love you. Please be mine."

Totsuka blushed.

"Munakata-san, who in this world would send this?"

Munakata just smiled and stepped aside as Izumo walked forward. He placed a slice of white chocolate cake on the table. A note was attached to it. Totsuka picked it up and read it.

Note: _Turn around._

Totsuka gasped as he turned around. And the person who occupied the seat behind him was…..

"Yo."

…. Mikoto Suoh.

"W-Wha-? Mi-Miko-to-san?" Totsuka stuttered while blushing.

"You know, I can be sweet to the person I love."

Totsuka became flushed as he remembered the argument, turned bet, that they had yesterday.

"So, I'm the one you love?" Totsuka asked in a small voice while fidgeting.

Mikoto just kissed him on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?"

Totsuka nodded. Mikoto smirked and gestured for Totsuka to sit on his lap. The honey eyed teen complied and lightly kissed, more like pecked, the red head's lips. Unsatisfied, Mikoto kissed Totsuka once again but with more passion. Everyone in class clapped and wolf-whistled.

"Ne, Mikoto, how did you got the Student Council's help? Especially Munakata-san."

"Munakata owed you something due to you playing cupid on him and Awashima."

Totsuka laughed and started eating the cakes. Mikoto licked Totsuka's cheek for having icing on it, which caused everyone wolf-whistled again. And the teacher sweatdrop and sighed.

"If you have something to say on this, may I just remind you that Mikoto is the leader of the group Homra, Munakata is the Student Council President and Totsuka is the son (adopted) of the principal of the school, Adolf K. Weismann." Izumo said while looking at his two best friends.

The teacher sighed again and sat down.

'_Troublesome students…..'_

Then, he opened his laptop and started playing Candy Crush. ******

Back to the couple, Totsuka was happily munching on his caked and offered some to Mikoto, who ate it with a smile.

In the end, everyone was happy.

**THE END!**

**~0~**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: and that's all for the second installment of 'Ways to Confess'.**

**Tsuna: We hope you, our dear readers, enjoyed the story.**

**Judai: I'm really sorry if it doesn't qualify to any of your standards…. Criticisms are welcome! After all, as Squidward once said, "Everyone is a critic." (^^)**

***I was actually supposed to be making a high school AU story and in that story, I made Seri Awashima the Stiudent Council Vice President who one day met up with Totsuka wearing something cute. Which is why Seri wanted him to treat her as an older sister.**

****continuation to the above explanation, because of a certain accident, Seri is treating Totsuka as her younger brother.**

*****Yashiro Isana Weismann: since in the anime, Shiro is actually the silver king in a different body, I wanted him in my AU fic to be the adopted son of Adolf K. Weismann together with Totsuka. Though, Totsuka wanted to maintain his surname as Totsuka and not Weismann.**

******Neko and Kuroh Yatogami: in my AU fic, Neko and Kuro are siblings and adopted children of Ichigen-san, who is one of the teachers of the school.**

*******the song Fushimi sang was Out of my League, which I do not own. **

********Candy Crush: a game I was fond of playing on my mom's ipad.**

**Tsuna: Once again, to those who wanted to request a pairing for Judai-chan to write about, please leave it on your review or leave a message to her.**

**Next Installment: YamaHIbi**

**Judai: Read and Review Minna!**

**Tsuna: Have a good day/ night!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ja ne!**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


End file.
